


in denial

by huggableashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fat Calum, Oblivious Calum, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: Okay,he thought,I guess I have to admit that I maybe put ona littleweight...





	in denial

Calum grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. It stuck tightly to his skin, so he tugged it hard to try and cover his stomach, but it wasn't working. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The shirt stuck to his middle. 

_Maybe it shrunk in the wash..._

He then grabbed a pair of sweatpants, finding it slightly hard to bend over. The pants got stuck at his butt, and again he had to tug them up harshly. The seams felt like they were about to pop off. 

_Were these always so tight?_

Calum then exited his bedroom, feeling weird as he walked downstairs to his kitchen. 

_Are those my thighs rubbing together?_

_Why am I walking so weird?_

_How can I be out of breath?!_

He gripped the counter once he reached the kitchen, panting heavily and a few beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. 

He decided he was too tired to make his own breakfast, so he settled for the leftover pizza in the fridge. After grabbing a few slices and putting them on a plate, he set them on the table. He then plopped his body onto one of the chairs and smiled to himself as he picked up the first slice. 

**creaakk.....**

Calum paused his chewing. 

_What was that noise?_

**creaaaakkk.....**

Calum swallowed as the noise came again. 

**creeeeaakk.....**

There it was again, and louder this time. 

Calum's eyes then widened as he was sent crashing to the ground, the chair breaking into pieces beneath him. 

"Ugh...." He groaned from where he was now laying on the floor. 

_Okay,_ he thought, _I guess I have to admit that I maybe put on_ _**a little**_ _weight...._


End file.
